


Jivebunny Medical

by buttercookiesandtea



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I couldn't not do this, Lucy is back, follows Jivebunny Restaurant, set during/after DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercookiesandtea/pseuds/buttercookiesandtea
Summary: Decades after the events of jivebunny Restaurant, Lucy is faced with the ever-constant problems of the hunters of Devil May Cry. She has been nursing them for so long, that it's only natural that Nero is brought to her clinic. And of course, no job of Dante's is complete without a surprise or two, but Lucy is used to her husband's antics by now.Set after DMC5, featuring dynamics established in my first piece in this fandom, Jivebunny Restaurant. You don't need to have read the previous piece to understand this, though some details might be a little clearer.





	Jivebunny Medical

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, folks. I couldn't not write a piece after finishing DMC5, Lucy was just screaming at me until I started this. I hope you enjoy it, this is just a short little one-shot to satisfy my needs of Dante. I have one word: yummy.

Lucy was just closing up the clinic when she got a call. She took a seat when she recognized the number.

“It’s Nero, someone’s ripped his arm clean off! We’re on our way over, are you at the clinic?”

“Shit, Nico, it’s always something with you! Why can’t you make social calls?” Lucy flicked on the lights she’d turned off just minutes before. “ETA?”

“Five. Coming from DMC.”

“Got it. Stitches?”

“Yeah. He’s bleedin’ real bad, Miss Lucy.”

“Conscious?”

“No.”

Lucy crinkled her nose. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” She clicked off the line and rushed around to set things up. Everything had already been disinfected, so she made sure one of her tables had clear access and collected her tools for stitches. Lucy also grabbed a special box, labeled DMC.

True to Nico’s word, the van screeched to a halt outside the clinic five minutes later. Nico jumped down from the driver’s seat, Kyrie opened the side door. Trish and Lady lifted out a board with Nero on top. Lucy hustled them into the clinic and locked the doors.

“Set him right here.” Lucy waited as the hunters lifted Nero onto the table she’d prepared. She then gave the DMC box to Kyrie. “Please wait outside while I take a look at him.”

Kyrie nodded and lead the rest out.

It took a few hours before Lucy was able to return to the group in her waiting room. It had been a ragged wound, worse than any her husband had sustained. At least when he lost limbs, they had regrown. But Nero showed no signs of regrowing his lost arm, and he had lost a lot of blood. Lucy cleaned off the stub, pulled the skin together best she could, and set a blood transfusion. In the waiting room, Kyrie was reading the book from the box, Nico was playing with her lighter while a cigarette burned, and Lady was passing a bottle of whiskey to Trish, who was organizing daggers in various groups on the table.

Kyrie shot up, her finger holding her place in the book. “Is Nero okay?”

Lucy pulled the younger woman into a hug. “I’ve got him as stable as I can. He’ll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, but I’ve got him on new blood. I’m not sure when he’ll wake, but if you can handle it, he could use a familiar face.”

She squared herself away and headed for Nero, who was actually well on his way to consciousness. Lucy sank into the chair Kyrie vacated. The clicking of Nico’s lighter stopped and the whiskey bottle thunked on the table.

“Miss Lucy?”

“Something is back, isn’t it?” Her question was aimed at the hunters, who shared a look.

“It’s likely,” Trish admitted. “Nothing human could rip an arm, not like that.”

“Shit.” Lucy paced behind the chair. “You best scatter then, keep an eye on things.”

“You still armed?” Lady stood next, a dagger in hand.

“Yes, Death is with my things. Nero know about you?” Lucy grabbed the box and started putting the daggers away.

“I called them to take a look around and help me get the asshole here,” Nico supplied.

“So no. Let’s keep it that way for as long as we can. Perhaps this is related to the newest case, I’ll ask tonight after dinner.” The lid went on the box, Lucy giving the whiskey to Trish. “Thank you for bringing him.” She hugged the two hunters before they departed.

“How do you know them?” Nico prodded as soon as the door closed.

“I know you,” Lucy countered.

“But like, I knew you first. Right?” The gunsmith paused. “You seemed rather comfortable with them.”

“You hear a lot of things in my line of work, Nicoletta. But I will tell you that they work with my husband.” Lucy brought a hand up to the little angel wings on her necklace.

Nico was quiet for a bit. “Will he be okay?”

“I’ve seen a lot worse over the years, but it all depends on him. He’s showing no signs of regrowing that arm, so he will need a lot of help getting used to being a leftie. If he’s going to continue hunting, and I know he will, your expertise is necessary.”

“Lucy!” Kyrie’s voice screeched out from the back.

“Come on, missy.” Lucy gestured for Nico to follow. Nero was attempting to sit up and looking confused as all hell. “Alright there cowboy, lay it back down.”

“Where the hell am I?” Nero was aiming the question to the assembled ladies in general.

“You’re in my clinic, and you’d best start acting on your best behavior.” Lucy crossed her arms. “I could’ve left you bleeding out with that hole where your arm used to be, and I can yank out the new blood you’re getting too.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now, I’m going to tell you how this goes. You’re going to spend the rest of the night here where I can keep an eye on you. I’m going to give instructions to both of these thoughtful ladies here, and you’re going to follow them. You’re going to check in with me every week on progress, and if anything changes suddenly. If you don’t, I’ll shoot you myself.” Behind Lucy, Nico grinned.

Lucy had recruited Kyrie to help in cleaning up Devil May Cry. She’d also contacted Morrison to go over who had control of the business while Dante was away. When setting up Devil May Cry, Dante had insisted that the money he made went to support the clinic first, despite Lucy’s arguments over it. Lucy was also the first in line to inherit Devil May Cry, so she was technically the lady of the house, despite the fact that Morrison held the deed. She and Morrison had agreed that he would handle daily activities, and she had last say on everything. This led her to be clearing out the building while they waited for all the hunters to return.

The ringing phone broke through the music playing softly from the jukebox. “Devil May Cry.”

“Is Dante there? It’s Patty!”

Lucy sighed. “Hi, little miss. Dante’s still not here. Is there something I can help you with?”

Patty’s response was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Lucy drew Death from its holster around her waist and pointed it at the chest of the first person who walked through the door, which happened to be Nero. “Bye Patty.” She ignored the teen’s spluttering and hung up the phone. “You’re late.”

Nero ground to a halt in the doorway. Trish complained and promptly shoved her way past the stunned hunter. Lady and Nico followed shortly after, but no one else appeared. Lucy lowered her gun when Kyrie slammed into Nero. There was a brief interlude over Nero’s regrown arm before Lady directed the attention back towards Lucy, whose finger was still resting on the trigger.

“Where is my husband.” She attempted to remain calm. It wasn’t the first time he’d taken a while to return after a job, and if her hunch was correct Vergil had been causing problems again.

“Lucy,” Kyrie started.

“Where is my husband!” Death was lifted and pointed at Nero. “Something tells me you were the last one to see him.”

“Dante’s with Vergil.” Lady dropped the bomb.

“Shit.” Lucy holstered Death. “Another trip to hell?”

“Wait a minute, you’re married to Dante?” Nero was a few steps behind with information, apparently.

“Did no one tell you? Jeez guys, I thought everyone was up to date on things around here.”

“You’re not around much, Miss Lucy, and I didn’t know either,” Nico added. “Now I feel awkward for giving him a gift, though.”

Lucy smiled. “Was it ridiculous?”

“He danced.”

“I expect nothing less from my husband.” She gestured to the couches. “Sit. Fill me in on everything.”

“Why are you not putting up a fuss?” Nero murmured to Trish.

“Lucy was the first and only to tame Dante, and she’s your aunt. She may be human, but her word is law around here. You should learn that sooner rather than later,” Trish whispered before sitting.

“Nero.” He shot up from where he’d just sat on the arm of one of the couches. “I assume you know about your family dynamics.”

“Yes, Aunt Lucy.” He couldn’t help but be excessively formal. Nero had had an impression of immense power in Lucy when they’d first met, and now he understood where that power came from. When Lucy held open her arms for a hug, Nero moved towards her without thinking about it too hard. He did notice that Nico didn’t give him shit for it.

“Welcome home, Nero.” She held him at arm’s length, which Nero realized wasn’t very far at all. His aunt was a lot smaller than she appeared to be.

The group spent hours filling in Lucy. She’d established with Dante decades ago that she only wanted to know just enough that she wouldn’t worry, so she only knew of the beginning of the job. But there was a month of time to share, and it took longer than everyone expected. Nero was surprised to see Lucy just going along with what she was hearing, but supposed that she’d gotten used to these kinds of stories over the years.

“Let me make sure I’m getting this right. Nero’s lost arm was taken by Vergil, as it was actually Yamato, and the arm grew back with the activation of the full Devil Trigger. That stupid-looking tree was the spawn point for the demons that have been causing me problems at the clinic, and now the brothers are stuck with each other until they figure out how to unstick themselves,” Lucy summed up.

“You’re having trouble at the clinic?” Lady asked.

“That portal closed forever,” Nero argued.

“Right on the nose.” Nico was the only one to affirm that Lucy got what was going on.

“Oh hush. You’re all back now, so the demon problems will be sorted soon. And don’t underestimate your family, Nero, they’ve come back from some pretty impossible things. I’d give it six months maximum before they’re causing trouble again.” Lucy smiled.

“How do you know that they’ll be back?” Kyrie prodded.

“When we married, Dante vowed that he’d always find his way back to me. He hasn’t broken that vow yet, and I doubt he’s ever going to. They’ll return soon. Until then, business as usual. Now, who wants dinner?”

The next few months were a little chaotic. Everyone was adjusting to not having Dante around for business, a void somewhat alleviated by the newly constant presence of Lucy. True to her hunch, six months later, shortly before Christmas, Dante sauntered back into Devil May Cry, Vergil in tow.

“The lights are on.” He dropped his coat on his desk, which Lucy had covered with her medical books. “Lucy?”

There were moments when Nero was hard pressed to remember that his aunt was pushing 50. When she came tearing down the stairs, it was only the greying of Lucy’s hair that gave away her age. She launched into Dante, who caught her with a little spin to dissipate the energy.

“You’re late,” Lucy said once her feet hit the ground. Her bright grin betrayed her supposed anger.

“Sorry angel, I had this lug slowing me down.” Dante jerked a thumb over his shoulder, a matching grin on his face.

“Hi Vergil.” Lucy adjusted herself until she faced the second brother, Dante’s arms securely wrapped around her.

“Lucy.” Vergil nodded at his sister-in-law.

“You done making problems for now?”

A small smile broke the otherwise icy neutral of Vergil’s face. “For now.”

“That’s good. I’d hate to shoot you again.” Her attention snagged on Nero, who was shaking his head at his aunt. He’d conveniently positioned himself in the doorway to the kitchen. “Now, I do believe that you both have some proper introductions to make.” Lucy shrugged off Dante and extended her hand out to her nephew, who met her halfway.

Dante and Vergil shuffled to stand next to each other as Lucy positioned herself next to Nero, somehow taking up the most space despite being the smallest person. “Boys, you all best behave and start acting like family. I’ve spent these months getting the rest of the family in order, and I won’t have you three messing it up again.”

“Yes angel.”

Vergil nodded.

“Yes Aunt Lucy.” Nero’s words warmed Dante’s heart, who knew that after years of trying and failing to have children, Lucy was loving being a mother figure to his nephew.

“Christmas is in a few days, and you can all make me one very happy woman by attempting to get along.” With that, Lucy left the three staring at each other.

“So.” Nero broke the ice first. “Aunt Lucy says that you’ve been married for as long as I’ve been alive, and don’t I forget that.”

Dante laughed. “Just like my angel to say that.” He scratched at his beard, crunching numbers. “That would be about right. We married just before she started medical school.”

Nero scuffed one of his boots. “Would you tell me about the family?”

His uncle clapped his shoulder. “Sure.”

“Where to begin is the hard part.” Vergil led the family to the couches, not able to resist gouging into his brother about the state of his furniture.

Lucy smiled from the kitchen doorway.

“How does it look out there?” Kyrie asked.

“Like they’re making an effort.”

“Aunt Lucy,” she started, having picked up Nero’s habit of calling her by her familial title. “How do you know you’re pregnant?” Kyrie twisted her silver wedding band, the little engraved angel wings inspired by Lucy’s necklace. It seemed that the descendents of Sparda had a thing for angels.

Lucy sat next to the younger woman. “I can’t tell you personally, as I’m barren as can be. But I can tell you medically, and I can also tell you that I’ve had a hunch for a couple weeks.”

After Christmas dinner a few days later, Lucy was snuggled up with Dante on the couch. Vergil was teaching Nero how to play chess. Lady and Trish were well into a game of pool, chatting with Kyrie, who was resting nearby after working hours with Lucy to put together dinner.

“You gave me a scare this time, love. It’s the longest you’ve been away.”

Dante pressed a kiss to Lucy’s head. “I’m sorry angel. This one was tricky to solve. You know I’ll always return to you.”

“I know. But we’ll be adding to the family soon. And even after all this time, I still get scared.”

“It’s the kid’s turn, huh? Well I’ll be.” He sighed. “I suppose it’s time to retire anyways. With the kid fully realized and Vergil here, there’s plenty of firepower. What about the clinic?”

“Sold it. You’ll need all the help you can get with the whole family hunting. Besides, someone needs to be here for Kyrie, and she’s been wanting to learn a few things.”

“You’re amazing, my angel. Alright, I’ll stay home.”

The phone chose that moment to ring. Lucy grabbed it first. “Devil May Cry.” The rest of the family stopped what they were doing. “Mhmm. We’ll be right over.”

Dante was the first to grab guns, handing his wife her pistol. “Wouldn’t be Christmas without a hunt.”


End file.
